


Sticks and Stones

by tKing



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gangs, Guns, M/M, Mentions of Dissection, Swearing, Technically an AU, Virtually No Respect For Public Property, Yellow Scarves, a few vending machines may or may not be thrown eventually, confused teens, shizuo takes 0 shit, uproot some fuckin street signs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tKing/pseuds/tKing
Summary: Shinra likes his life cut plain and simple, he finds consistency soothing, but sadly it seems like the universe doesn't have that in store for him in the upcoming weeks of his life.





	1. You hate how you basically predicted how this evening would go.

Y'know, you've realized that to you, your life isn't that exciting. To others it might be, but to you, the person who's lived this way since they were born, it's the same thing every day. Although you suppose it's not always the worst thing, you aren't a man built on excitement and constant changing. The slow burn of day to day life was admittedly comfortable, in fact, you didn't mind it one bit. You woke up, said good morning to Celty, had breakfast together, gave her her job for the day, went to school, came home, had dinner, and slept. Those were the key points of your life, boring as it sometimes may seem. There were always those little differences in your schedule from time to time, though, that were a welcomed change of pace, even if only for a short while. Like when you were given a sudden job, or when Shizuo predictably wound up throwing some ridiculously heavy object at Izaya, usually hurting himself most in the process and barely laying a finger on Izaya himself.

Speaking of Shizuo, he's one of your closest friends. You bandage him up every time he bangs himself up enough to warrant some kind of medical attention, but not enough to warrant a trip to the hospital. You enjoy the time you spend with him, even if you seem to get on his nerves more often than not. Although, he's never snapped at you, unlike how he practically snaps every time he even catches a glimpse of Izaya. Izaya to you is more of an acquaintance than a friend, if you're being honest. A business partner, at most. You don't really like him, but you don't hate him either. That's how you are with most people, though, you tend to not hold hard opinions about people. Though the ones you do hold are usually strictly positive. You find it hard to hate others, even when you have reason to.

With that out of the way, you get up and get dressed. It's a Tuesday today, and that means school. You take a shower and inform Celty of her task today over breakfast, calling out to say good bye to her as you head out the door. You make a mental note that color gangs sure seem to be active as of late. You've even heard of a few nearby turf wars. You've done selective work with some of these gangs, although you prefer not to involve yourself with them as it's an easy way to make enemies. It's not like you couldn't fend off attackers if you needed to, though, as you know most (if not all) of the human body's weak points. It's something you've picked up over the years, especially from when you were little and dissecting creatures with your father. Hopefully in this hypothetical situation, they wouldn't happen to have guns. There's only so far you can get with a gun aimed at your head. Especially if you yourself are not in possession of a gun (which you are not.)

 

When the lunch bell rings, you head up to the roof. You and Shizuo always eat lunch together there, that is as long as he doesn't get... distracted, by one mischievous fellow. Thankfully, it seems that he hasn't today. Thinking about it, you really were always intrigued by him. How he uses the full extent of his power, the restricter in his brain supposed to keep him from using that power as self preservation seemingly not there. You tell yourself that's the only reason he catches your interest, anyway. "I'm glad to see you made it up here without ripping a vending machine out of its socket in between bells! Or at the very least, you did but you made quick work of whoever aggravated you." You smile to him as he takes a seat next to you. "I didn't get to ask yesterday, so how was your weekend?" You prompt, taking a bite of the sandwich you packed. "Ugh, well I tried just having a normal weekend, y'know, one I enjoyed? Just relaxing and shit like that. But of course Izaya always seemed to be in the most aggravatingly inconvenient places. He pisses me off. I'll never understand how you tolerate him, much less do actual business with him." Shizuo rants, taking a bite some candy bar he probably got from a vending machine that's life he spared. "Is that so. I mostly take Izaya's jobs because they're relatively safe and he pays fairly well. I don't really think of him as anything more than a customer in need of my services." You continue, "It's much better than being on his bad side though, at least for me. I'm just doctor, I'm no fighter. I'm not helpless, but I don't doubt that if I were to upset him enough he could basically have my head on a silver platter. He has a lot of connections, after all." You point out. "As if I'd let him." He remarks, taking another bite out of his candy bar. The conversation between you two continues on from there, floating from topic to topic. Eventually, the bell rings, and the both of you head to your respective classrooms.

After your classes you head home. You walk the path you usually do, as normal. but something that differs from the norm, you notice, are a group of people from the yellow scarves blocking the other side of the alleyway which you go through to get home. Immediately, you turn around, preferring to just take another alley and avoid trouble, but two yellow scarves members move in front of you, blocking your way. "Where do you think you're going" One taunts. "Home, I had hoped." You say back. "Nu-uh. No way are we letting you just up and leave here." One of the members behind you remarks, suddenly grabbing you by the back of your uniform and slamming your back into one of the alleyway walls. You winced as you collided with the surface, holding back a surprised yelp. "You're the pipsqueak that fixed up that dude we roughed up from the blue squares, ain't ya?" The one now in front of you spat. "... Yes, but I failed to see why it matters." You know being bold is somewhat risky, but you're going to take that chance. "It MATTERS because you helped out our enemies! You gotta be secretly a part of them. So we decided to... graciously remind you... what happens when your gang messes with the yellow scarves!" He said, glaring. "I'm afraid you've misunderstood. I'm only an underground d-" You began, but were cut off. "Buddy, you aren't leavin here that easily, no matter how hard you lie. How about we MAKE you confess, huh?" The one in front of you smirks, the others closing in. He pulls out a pistol and points it at you. You hate how you basically predicted how this evening would go. You jinxed yourself, and you're not sure if you've ever been more annoyed with yourself. You keep it together, doubting he'll actually cock the gun and pull the trigger. "I'm no-" you begin, not getting anywhere close to finishing your sentence before one of the others punches you. Your nose didn't break, thankfully, but it certainly is bleeding. You hold back the urge to sniffle, it feeling so similar to how your nose runs in the colder months. This may not end well. "Stop lyin, man! You're only going to get yourself hurt more." The one with the gun says, still aiming the pistol at your head. You think for a moment. How are you going to get out of here... suddenly enough, though, a shout coming from the entrance to the alley pulls you out of your thoughts just in time to see an uprooted street sign (thrown like it was a spear, mind you) comically crashing into all 5 of the members, sending them to the ground a few feet away. You turn to see who did that, but in the back of your mind you know the only person it could be. You casually walk up to him, swiping away some of the blood trickling from your nose, and flash him a small, thankful smile. "Thank you for that. I'm not quite sure how I would have gotten out of that, otherwise. Let's go, though, even though I'm sure you want to beat these guys into a pulp. I'd much rather get home as soon as possible." You tell shizuo, walking out of the alley and a little ways down the street, turning back to look at him. "... Fine." He clicks his tongue, turning away from the alley and walking alongside you. He doesn't look all too happy about it, as you expected. "If it's okay, I'd rather if you came with me to my apartment for a bit so I can check and make sure your arm isn't shattered." You comment, taking a different route back to your apartment. You'll have to remember to not go that way for a while. "Whatever." He replies.


	2. It's Odd

When the two of you got to your house, Celty greeted you both at the door. "What the hell happened to you, Shinra?" She frantically typed out on her phone. You can tell she's pretty worried. You dismissively wave to her, "I just got into a fight is all. Nothing to worry about." She goes right back to typing. "Nothing to worry about?! You NEVER get into fights." You sigh lightly. "I'll tell the both of you what happened while I make sure Shizuo here didn't break his arm." You reply, gesturing to Shizuo behind you.

 

You set down the tissue that you had grabbed to help with your bloody nose, shimmying the sling onto Shizuo's right arm. "Luckily, you only sprained your right arm. It seems that with the constant stress you put your body under, it's beginning to adapt to it. Your left is a little strained, but nothing it's nothing to worry about." You note. "You gonna take care of your nose?" He asks, slightly quirking his eyebrow. "Customers first." You say, a slight grin playing on your face. His face pinches into one of annoyance, narrowing his eyes at you. "Are you SERIOUSLY going to make me pay for this?" He deadpans. You wave your hands in a dismissive motion, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'm not THAT money-hungry." You laugh, picking up the tissue once again to dab at your nose. You're certain it's not broken, you just have to wait it out until it stops bleeding. "Anyhow," you continue, "If you'd like, I could have Celty drive you home. That is to say, if that's ok with her?" You look to Celty, who's already typing on her phone. "Of course, I don't mind." "I'm not 12, I can walk home on my own." Shizuo grits out. "I apologize about the misunderstanding." You start. "Than-" "About how this was up for debate." "Huh?!" For a moment there, Shizuo's expression actually softened out a bit, but it's right back again after hearing the rest of what you had to say. "I don't want you to make either of your arms worse than they are right now. I understand that you cant really feel the pain that comes from it anymore, but that's no excuse to push limits when you're already hurt. If you picked a fight on your way home and ended up breaking one of your arms, or both, and then didn't tell me about the fight so I could check, of which I know you wouldn't, quite possibly resulting in the bone growing back in what could be an incredibly awkward position until you break it again. And that can't even guarantee that it'd still be in good enough shape after reforming like that to where JUST having your arm broken again would work." You rant on, taking a deep inhale and exhale once you're done. "So, to keep that situation hypothetical, Celty's going to drive you back to your house!" Shizuo still does not look happy about this, but after your rant, his shoulders slump and he lets out a defeated sigh. "Fine." He groans.

After they've left, you take a few painkillers. Even though it's been just a bit less than an hour since you got punched now, your nose still aches. You hate getting hit on your nose, it brings such a greater pain than getting hit anywhere else would. Well... maybe that's an exaggeration, but it's still very painful. In fact, you just barely held back the tears that had pricked at the corners of your eyes. You make a mental note to not take jobs from gangs in the future, if you can help it. You'd rather not encounter a situation like that again.

 

Ah, weekends. Quite possibly the best part of a week. Although you're never guaranteed to have weekends completely off, but usually you can have at least a little bit of a break. You've spent the day sipping on your cup of coffee and surfing the web, just as you like it. You browse the Dollars forum for a while, looking over the many threads, only a few catching your eye. Nothing important, though. Just stuff you wouldn't mind using your time to read over, or at least scan through. That was what you were doing, until your phone went off. You sighed and closed out of the browser, assuming it was something work related. On further inspection, though, it's a text from Shizuo. He says he want's to hang out at that sushi place nearby. It's odd, he barely ever invites you to hang out. Though, you guess there's a good chance he's lonely. He doesn't seem to have many friends besides you and Celty, or at the very least they don't seem to hang out around him. Kids always seem to be whispering about how he's a "monster", or how he "can't be human." You're not one to get mad, but it really ticks you off. You can't help grimacing whenever you overhear these fragments of conversations. Even from a scientific standpoint, Shizuo is still human. Nothing more, nothing less. He hasn't done anything that deep down anyone's body is capable of doing. You hate how they always seem to isolate him. Whenever you're on the roof with him, other students there move away from him. Some people have even had the AUDACITY to ask you "Why are you friends with that freak?" Even worse, every time you two walk in the halls together you notice how tightly he clenches his fists at his sides upon hearing the students gossip about him. You can guess that the only reason he hasn't beaten any of them up is because he feels it'd somehow "validate" what they've said about him. Well, you wouldn't mind beating them up in his place. You're not all too strong, as you've said before, but, as you've said, you know many of the weak points in the human body, so it wouldn't take much to have a student doubling over even without strength.

Noticing you got a little sidetracked there, you respond with a "Sure!", then putting down your phone and getting ready to leave.


End file.
